This invention relates to a vehicle signalling system and more particularly to a signalling and control system which enables a driver to alert drivers of vehicles behind his vehicle to dim or turn on their headlights.
It is not uncommon, on highways and in city traffic, for drivers to neglect to dim or turn on their headlights. Bright lights from headlights reflect off the side view and rear view mirrors of other vehicles into their drivers' eyes. The reflected lights are a source of tremendous annoyance and distraction and impair the ability of drivers to observe the road and control their vehicles. The applicant, along with others, has encountered the problems of bright headlights as well as drivers' failures to turn on their headlights.
At present, the only way a driver can signal a rear vehicle that its headlights are either "off" or on "high beam" is by rapidly switching his vehicle's lights on and off. This is extremely dangerous when driving on highways and freeways, especially at speeds of 55 miles per hour and above. The danger is greater during rain and snow because of reduced visibility and increased glare.
Vehicle manufacturers have responded to the "high beam" problem by equipping vehicles with "day and night" rear view mirrors. The mirrors reduce glare from bright headlights but substantially reduce night vision. Any reduction of vision at night is undesirable and can cause serious accidents, especially when vehicles travel at high speeds and change lanes Furthermore, the "day and night" mirror is not effective for reducing glare from reflections off side view mirrors of trucks which cannot be adjusted during driving and require wrenches for angular adjustments.
A failure to turn on headlights also affects vehicle safety. Failures to turn on headlights usually occur at sundown when some sunlight is still available to prevent a driver from being aware that his headlights have not been turned on. A failure to turn on headlights can also cause serious accidents, by way of example, "head on" collisions during lane changing.
Because of fierce competition among automobile manufacturers, controlling costs is of major concern and manufacturers are reluctant to make changes which add cost to their products. Manufacturers are also reluctant to make changes which increase their warranty costs and restrict the freedom of their designers to create original and competitive styling to stimulate sales. It is noteworthy that in an industry which is as competitive as the automotive industry, it is extremely rare to add new features at very low investment and manufacturing costs.
From the foregoing, it is apparent that a successful bright light signalling system will have to be low in cost, reliable and have little, if any, effect on vehicle styling.